


Until You Decide To Wake Up

by eboleiul



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M, absolute smut, pronouns only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboleiul/pseuds/eboleiul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In a phrase to cut these lips, 'I love you.'</em> -Wake Up, Coheed and Cambria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Decide To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING IN _FOREVER_! If I could write anything else any faster, I wouldn't resort to these tactics, but... please, take my smut as penance?

A heavy arm across her middle, limp with sleep and languid in the comfort of touch, woke her from her sleep. It must have been there a while, because even in the haze of sleep, she could tell there were no twitches of muscles trying to get comfortable. With a slow smile and an almost lazy devious thought, she guided the arm down her body, until she cupped the large hand over her awakening sex and rubbed herself against it.

    
His voice, deep with sleep, sounded near her ear, " _Mmh._.. not that I'm complaining... but..."

     
          " _Shh_ ," was her only response, arching into his hand as he joined her fun. Naked under the sheets, she used her free hand to reach between them to the length of hardening flesh resting against her and coax it further. They worked on each other for several minutes, until he hissed her name between his teeth and she tugged his arm until his prone body was atop her and his cock was buried to the hilt. She let out a moan that was cut short as he crushed his mouth to hers, his pistoning settling into a rapid pace. They had broken into a sweat, the taste of it on her lips when they broke for air, her lips going to the pulse on his neck.

       
Her release built double as he worked, their hips angling until with every stroke his pelvis rubbed her clit.

      
All at once the world exploded, their bedroom in the center of the supernova. If his solid weight hadn't been on her, the earthquake in her core might have knocked loose the foundations of the apartment building.

      
His own climax happened just at the end of hers, and if the earth didn't move for him, he exaggerated, making a mountain out of a molehill.  
He rolled off of her, both of their chests heaving. She could see him smile out of the corner of her eye and rolled her head to look at him--tall, dark, handsome, satiated--and return his smile.

       
          "That's a good way to wake up," he said, leaning in to kiss her. _'Mm-hm,'_ was the noise she made at the back of her throat. Too hot, they didn't gather each other in arms and fell asleep separate.

       
Three hours later, his arm was back across her middle.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no set time, other than after I Go Walking In My Sleep, and I'm not including it in the "series" because you don't have to read any other part to understand what's happened. I haven't forgotten about this story and I'll try for a real update soon.


End file.
